Everything You Want
by alittlesummerwine
Summary: Dick had never realized that when he opened the door, his life would change...


**Title: Everything You Want**

**Pairing: Dick/Donna**

**Thanks to LG for the beta!**

"_She's everything you want, she's everything you need, she's everything inside of you that you wish you could be" – Vertical Horizon

* * *

_

"Oh, Dick, are you sure I'm not interrupting?" she asked with a soft smile as he pulled open the door to let her into his apartment. Strike that, he decided, his incredibly dirty apartment.

"Don't worry about it, Donna," he told her with a quirky grin. "I've been meaning to clean up anyway and you're the perfect excuse to finally pick up a few things around this sty anyway."

She rolled her eyes, watching as he balled up the clothes strewn all over the couch before tossing them in the room that she assumed was his bedroom.

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "You call this picking up?"

He smiled sheepishly, a mound of dirty clothes in his arms that he'd been walking around the apartment with, trying to pick up before she realized quite how dirty and disgusting his pigsty of a home was right now. He'd meant to clean up for weeks now, of course, but time simply hadn't given him a break. Between his "night job" and his work for the police station, not to mention everything else going on in his life, he simply hadn't had time to clean up after himself, much less do anything else around here.

The kitchen sink was a little leaky and he'd been meaning to fix that for days now. Sure, he could have called Clancy, but he didn't want to bother her when he was more than capable of playing around with the sink and fixing everything on his own.

To his chagrin, he looked around the apartment now through Donna's eyes. There were clothes absolutely everywhere and, he thought as he looked down at his greasy sweatpants and tattered shirt, he was pretty sure he was down to the last few even semi-wearable clothes that he owned.

And he was pretty sure that he wasn't wearing anything under these sweatpants either.

Shrugging his shoulders, he dumped the pile of laundry in his arms into the armchair next to him, making a mental note to get some laundry done before he was forced to do his nightly patrol naked. He could only imagine what Alfred would think if he walked in here right now. Somehow, he imagined the butler would only sigh heavily and guilt trip him by silently cleaning up the mess without another word.

It would have worked too.

Noticing that Donna was carrying a stack of dirty dishes into what he supposed was affectionately and supposedly referred to as a kitchen, he rushed over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder as he said, "Donna, you don't have to do that."

"I know," she told him with a smile, glancing back over her shoulder at him. "But it's the least I can do since I just dropped by on you like this."

"Donna, you know that you're more than welcome to drop by anytime that you want."

"I know," she repeated. "But that doesn't mean I can't help out a little around here." Glancing around the apartment, she added in a teasing tone, "And believe me when I tell you that it needs a little help!"

"Hey!"

"What?" she asked, mocking his injured expression. Then she laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug, surprising him before he pulled her in closer, enjoying the moment between himself and one of his oldest friends. Sometimes, he couldn't remember a time before Donna had been in his life, couldn't remember a day that she hadn't been a part of his heart and his life. And sometimes, he simply didn't want to.

He'd never told her how much he appreciated her love and support over the years, but he also realized that she knew already. It wasn't something that he had to say to her, or really to the other Titans; it was simply an unspoken truth and one that was always with him.

Rubbing his cheek over her hair, he realized that it had been some time since they'd seen one another. They were both so busy with everything else in their lives, but somehow, their friendship hadn't suffered, hadn't been strained by distance and time. He guessed it was one of those comforts in his life, that she was just one of those people who made everything a little easier, maybe even a little better.

Leaning back, he looked down at her, brushing a hand gently along her cheek as the last of her laughter echoed throughout the apartment, infusing it with a warmth that seemed missing when it was just him. And lately, it seemed it was always just him. When he managed to actually get back here, that was. And even though, it was only to catch a few hours of sleep before he was out the door again, protecting Bludhaven in whatever capacity he was needed, whether donning the badge and gun or the suit and gear.

Looking down into her sparkling blue eyes, still shining with laughter, he felt something in his heart lift, something spark that he hadn't expected, certainly not around Donna. She was one of his best friends, the one person that he could always turn to for understanding and help. They'd always meant so much to one another and even though he'd always wondered, somewhere in the back of his mind, if there was more to them than simply being friends, he'd never wanted to take that step, to change the dynamic between them.

But they had grown up and things were changing, step by step, sometimes slowly and sometimes the changes were simply out of his control.

He brushed his fingers through her hair and watched, nerves thudding dully and anxiously in his stomach as she leaned into the touch before tilting her head to the side and looking up at him, a sly, shy smile on her face as they stared at one another.

And in that moment, friendship blossomed and grew into something that had been creeping along the outskirts of their minds for years, changing what had been into the possibilities of what could be, into what was happening right now as slowly, he leaned down, drawing her closer until –

CRASH!

"Oh, Rhea! Dick, I'm so sorry!" Donna exclaimed as she looked down at the smattering of now broken plates and dishes that littered the floor. Her cheeks flushed with heat and color, she bent down, furious at herself for ruining not only the dishes but the moment as well. And as she scooped up the ruined pieces of pottery, she cursed herself for forgetting about what was in her arms as she'd reached out to the one person that she wanted in her arms.

She smiled slightly at the thought as she picked up a shard of plate, placing it into the little pile of rubble that she'd started on the floor. She wasn't sure where exactly along the line things between her and Dick had changed, but somehow, those friendly, occasionally even motherly instincts, had turned into something that had caused her heart to beat a little faster and her nervous smile to reappear whenever he glanced at her with that cocky grin and his boyish charm at the forefront.

But she'd kept it to herself.

At least until now. Just seconds ago, they'd almost stepped over a line that she wasn't sure that he wouldn't regret crossing, at least at some point. Dick had had his heart broken before - they both had for that matter - and she didn't want to make any overtures that he was uncomfortable with or that reminded him of the women in his illustrious past.

They both had their share of past history, she mused – her with Roy and with Terry, and Dick with Kory and with Barbara, among others. And they'd each been there when those relationships had ended in heartache and had helped to console one another, to ease the pain and the tears with pizza or ice cream or just reminiscing about old times.

And the honest truth was that they'd always been there for one another, just waiting in the wings as friends. It had been best that way, she'd thought for the longest time. And then one day she'd taken a step back and looked at things again, looked at the leader and loyal friend that was Dick and realized that she was growing quickly growing discontent with sitting on the sidelines and being nothing more than the good friend. The mother hen. Just Donna, good old Donna.

Maybe if it hadn't been for her need to do something with herself once she'd arrived, she'd already have felt Dick's lips on hers, have shared a soft and sweet kiss with someone she'd always considered a friend. And now, she considered him a friend and so much more.

And as she reached for another piece of broken plate, she felt his hand cover hers and looked over only to realize that he'd hunched down, that he was now on the floor next to her, plucking the piece of pottery from her hand and tossing it casually to the side without ever taking his eyes away from hers. Drowning in the blue depths, she couldn't smile, couldn't laugh away the moment anymore, couldn't concentrate on anything but the man staring at her with an intensity that she'd only ever seen on his face in the midst of the battle, when he'd taken over and directed the troops, his natural milieu.

And as seconds passed, she felt his hand in her hair again, felt him tuck the strands behind her ear before he let his fingers whisper a caress down her cheek, following her jaw line until he rubbed a thumb across her lips, now following the trail with his eyes.

Then he leaned forward and their lips met in a soft kiss, a kiss that felt like coming home after years of kissing strangers. She couldn't and wouldn't regret her past, or his, but this moment surpassed her former experiences in a stunning burst of fireworks and lights that exploded behind her eyes and tingled their way across her lips.

She could feel the warmth of his hand as it trailed down her neck before cupping the nape, pulling her in tightly as he coaxed her lips open, letting his tongue dip into the warm well of her mouth. Donna met his tongue with her own, the warm slide of them sending shivers down her spine and she reached blindly for Dick, to touch him, to feel him, to anything, really, and instead –

"Ouch!" She pulled away with a stunned sound of pain and surprise as her hand had somehow managed to come in contact with one of the broken shards that littered the floor, slicing open her finger. The cut was now welling with blood and, although she'd had much worse in the multitude of battles she'd entered into; by Rhea, it hurt!

"Dick, I'm so sorry about all this," she murmured in abject misery, wondering when she'd turned into such a klutz around him. Probably right around the time she'd realized that no one looked finer in their suit than Dick, she mused with a lustful sigh, irritated with herself for again ruining the moment. Twice in ten minutes! It had to be a record. Pulling out of his grasp, her eyes downcast, she moved towards the sink, running some water over the cut on her finger as she started talking again, babbling to keep herself from wondering why Dick was so silent. "This is like that time when we were trying to repair the Tower and Roy didn't fix the kitchen. Do you remember that? I ended up with all that trash and rubbish all over me and—"

"Donna," Dick murmured, coming up behind her and putting one hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I promise." He gently took her finger in his other hand, gently rubbing his finger down the length of hers as she leaned back against him, letting her head fall in the crook between his shoulder and neck. She tilted her head into his neck, leaning into his support and his warmth and enjoying the smell of sweat and musk that was uniquely Dick.

He finished cleaning her finger and then turned her into him, wrapping an arm around her waist as he used his other hand to tip up her chin and look into her eyes. His expression was serious, but as he continued to stare at her, his face finally lit up in a grin filled with boyish charm.

"I do remember that time," he told her, pulling her closer with both arms now around her, and letting her snuggle against his body. "Boy did you stink!"

"Dick!" she exclaimed, tapping him lightly in the chest as she pulled away, bringing her arms up between them as she began to helplessly laugh.

"Donna!" he returned, mocking her just as she had done to him earlier when she'd first arrived.

His grin only grew bigger as he watched her break into uncontrollable giggles, her cheeks now tinged with healthy color and that sparkle back in her blue eyes. That's more like it, he thought to himself, taking a hand and rubbing it up and down her back in a soft, soothing motion.

"And, Donna," he said, his expression growing serious again as he looked down at the bewitching woman wrapped in his arms, "I'm not sorry about any of it."

He watched as her eyes grew big and, as her laughter faded, he leaned down for another kiss, pulling her tighter into his arms and closer to his heart.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticism appreciated! 


End file.
